Marceline's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After toying around with the Ice King, Marceline gets cursed with the prospect of farting. Sadly for Marceline, this turns out to be worse than she thought, as it hinders everything she does! Does the Ice King finally have the advantage over Marceline?
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: At the rate I'm going with this, I'll literally will have over nine thousand girl farting problem fanfics. But hey, it's my fetish, so what the hell. I might as well write about it if I like it so much! Anyway, this one is Marceline's time, baby, so sit back, relax, and enjoy! Now if you excuse me, I need some lemonade...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cartoon Network.

* * *

Nighttime dawned on the frozen territory that was the ice kingdom, where the Ice King reigned greatly over the friendly penguins that lived there. Tonight, an unwelcome presence, Marceline The Vampire Queen, was making her way right now to the Ice King's lair, to have some fun with the old wizard monarch.

"Tinight will be a sweet night," Marceline said to herself, wearing her usual dark blue shirt and dirty blue jeans as she flew by the right window of the lair, seeing the Ice King playing the drums while his other penguins played the other instruments. Marceline smirked as she flew right in, purposely crashing into the Ice King as the penguins stopped, dropping their instruments in shock.

"Awgh!" The Ice King exclaimed as he waved his skinny arms about, firing bluish lightning bolts of ice at Marceline, who jumped off and dodged them while laughing. The Ice King got up, angrily complaining as he dusted off his huge blue vest, pointing his right index finger angrily at Marceline. "Do you now how long it takes to make this robe nice and perfect, vampire queen?"

Marceline scoffed as she folded her arms, closing her eyes as she chuckled. "I don't care. I'm just a fre moving spirit, going wherever and doing whatever I feel like."

The Ice King continued growling with rage as he adjusted his yellow crown. "Yeah, well you just can't go busting into my lair, Marceline. This is my territory! My territory!" He began to pout as he jumped up and down, somewhat hilarious to Marceline, who giggled with delight.

"Oh Ice King. You sure are cute when you're mad." Marceline admitted as she floated next to the Ice King, whispering in his right ear, "How about a kiss on my cheek to make you feel better?"

The Ice King blushed as is eyes widened. "Well, then." He took off his crown coughing bit as he told Marceline, "Hold still, please." He gave Marceline a great big kiss, but sadly, he issed Marceline's butt. Marceline farted loudly, laughing at the misfortune of the Ice King, who not only had Marceline's green colored gas in his eyes, but was nocked into the icy wall at the back of his lair, falling on his stomach in pain as Marceline laughed evilly, pointing at the Ice King.

"Man, did I really get you!" Marceline chortled as tears of laughter were coming down from her eyes, "You totally did not see that coming!"

The Ice King growled as he got back up, waving his arms in the air as he began muttering. "Winds of bad and winds of evil, give it so that Marceline gets trouble!" He screamed as he zapped Marceline with white lightning bolts, but apparently the bolts did nothing.

Marceline scoffed as she literally felt nothing. "Pfft! Was that the best you could do, old geezer?" She stuc her tongue out at the Ice King and blew a kiss towards him as she floated away, laughing afterwards, "Better nuck lext time, old fart!"

The Ice King chucled evilly as he tapped his fingertips together, muttering quietly to himself, "Dohoho... you're about to lose all of that hot air, Marceline... don't be so hasty..."


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline The Vampire Queen was flying high in the night sky, still wary after what the Ice King did to her. Suddenly, she felt her stomach growling, prompting her to land in a nice patch of grass on the ground.

"Hmm... getting hungry." Marceline said to herself as she looked around, seeing several bushes moving about. She licked her lips together as she crept into the bushes, spying several live, red colored strawberry folks playing with each other. Marceline grinned as she rubbed her hands together, preparing to snatch the strawberry folk, when she delt a cute little poot.

"Huh?" Mrceline exclaimed as she glanced at her big butt, which released another tiny poot. Marceline slapped her ass as she hissed at it. "Will you shush! How am I going to be able to catch some food if you keep="

The strawberry folk gasped as they heard something from the bushes. They trembled with fright as they all huddled around each other, covering their faces. marceline noticed this, and she jumped out of the bushes, laughing evilly as she towered over the frightened strawberry folk.

"Bwa ha ha! Now that I have you, you're all-" Marceline farted loudly, causing her tall black hair to be pushed back into the air as the strawberry folk all ran for their lives.

Marceline growled with rage as she shook her fists, demoaning herself. "Damn it! I was so close to getting supper, but my own butt betrayed me!" She groaned as she folded her arms, dealting another loud fart as she glanced at her butt. "You may have costed me this one, tush, but next time, be a dear and butt out." Receiving another loud toot for an answer, Marceline sighed as she flew back into the starry night sky, in hopes of getting a meal before sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline The Vampire Queen was still flying high in the night sky, looking for colors to eat as she lost her opportunity at eating the strawberry people earlier. Marceline's stomach continued growling as she rubbed it, sighing to herself as another loud fart emitted from her tight blue jeans. Did the Ice King really intended this curse on Marceline?

"I need a rest. All this flying is giving me a headache," Marceline told herself as she landed, spotting the Magic Man nearby. She got an evil idea as she chuckled, rubbing her hands together, when she farted loudly again, much to her annoyance. "Ugh! How can I get one decent meal if my butt keeps spouting out gas?"

The Magic Man turned around, seeing no one behind him. He scratched his head in confusion as he walked around, waiting to trick someone because he was a jerk. He sat down on a pile of yellowish hay nearby, looking up at the stars and whistling as he shot several bluish blasts of magic into the air, watching them explode into seizurific confetti as Marceline slowly crept up from behind. She giggled as she hissed, spooking the Magic Man, who got up and stumbled back, surprised as Marceline approached him. Notably, Marceline was wearing her dark dress instead of her usual outfit, which was made from a whywolf she murdered.

"Oh sweet scientific exploits, please don't hurt me!" The Magic Man begged as he got on his knees.

Marceline grinned as she raised her arms, threatening the Magic Man, "Too late for that, bub! Now your delicious, delicate flesh is mine for the taking-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Marceline farted loudly again, the powerful burst of breaking wind blowing her dress up, revealing her black panties. The Magic Man blinked in astonishment as Marceline screamed in horror, blushing as she pushed down her dress while ripping another loud fart.

"...Well. This is rather embarrassing. FOR YOU!" The Magic Man pinpointed as he floated up, laughing as he zapped Marceline with blue rays, disappearing in an explosion of many colors that would give innocent viewers seizures for all eternity.

Rubbing her beady eyes, Marceline hissed as she dusted her dress, letting out another loud poot, much to her annoyance. "Urgh! Why is it that I can't get one scrub of dinner tonight!" Marceline shook her fists with rage as she sighed, looking up at the starry night sky as she pointed upward, cursing loudly, "Damn you, Ice King, and damn you, Magic Man!" She let out another loud fart, prompting Marceline to stay on the ground as she knew what would happen if she attempted to fly.

Looking from a telescope, the Ice King evilly chortled as everything was going according to plan.


End file.
